Shinobi Gaiden
by SixPathSage
Summary: Sasuke's choice made Naruto reflect on his own choices. Determined to become Hokage he must also see the truth of the past and find a better tomorrow for himself and his village. Jiraiya trains him to become even greater than his father and trains him harder and greater than any other student he has ever trained before. Naruto returns different, powerful, stronger. Pairing Undecid


**Shinobi Gaiden**

A/N: Sasuke's choice made Naruto reflect on his own choices. Determined to become Hokage he must also see the truth of the past and find a better tomorrow for himself and his village. Jiraiya trains him to become even greater than his father and trains him harder and greater than any other student he has ever trained before. Naruto returns different, more powerful, stronger and charismatic than ever.

Note; Naruto returns with his hair longer; like Ichigo's from Bleach when he obtained the Final Getsuga Tenshou during the finally battle with Aizen. He wears Sakata Gintoki's Yukata, same pattern with ANBU shin and arm guards. I will be doing some crossovers. There will be some Sakura bashing.

Another Note: I'm sure most are aware by now, but I do all my Naruto stories with a bit traditional Japanese way. Meaning family/last name first before first names. I also do sir titles in Japanese as well as many nicknames and insults as well as all jutsu's. So don't be surprise if some words are written in Romaji and you can't read it.

**Chapter 1: The Calm Enters the Storm**

Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of the Leaves; the shinobi village that resided within Fire Country of the Elemental Continents. It was the undeclared strongest of the Five Great Hidden Villages. The only village that came close to rivaling it's military power was Kumogakure; the Hidden Village of the Clouds. The main reason why Kumogakure never pushed Konoha into open warfare was because they had Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage. She was renowned for her knowledge of medical ninjutsu that no one was capable of matching. She always was gifted at fighting even with the smallest amount of resources and knew how to put shinobi's back onto the battle field. That threat alone was enough for Kumogakure to think twice before engaging Konoha carelessly. Even without Tsunade, Konoha had three powerful shinobi's in their ranks that were more than skilled enough to lead Konoha to victory. One was the infamous Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi son of the White Fang of Konoha. His left eye had a Sharingan that has copied over a thousand jutsu's. His combat knowledge and ANBU record spoke for itself as one of Konoha's best Jounin's to ever grace them in nearly two decades. The other was Tsunade's own teammate from her Genin years. A shinobi's who's skills were just as legendary as Tsunade's skills in medical ninjutsu; Jiraiya. Jiraiya was far more powerful than Tsunade and Kakashi. Jiraiya also held a intelligence network that was excellent at gathering intelligence. His skills and abilities gain him worldwide recognition as one of the strongest shinobi's to walk the land. He was practically a living legend. Even though Kumogakure had two Jinchuuriki's, it wasn't enough reason to go into a full scale war. Even if Konoha somehow lost Jiraiya and Kakashi, they still had the Jounin Commander Nara Shikaku. He was the brilliant military strategist that has led Konoha many times in t he past to victory due to his tactics and strategies during the Third Great Shinobi War. Kumogakure began to wonder even more as rumors began to spread of a new young shinobi of Konoha; with powers and abilities far greater than any other before him.

Kotestsu and Izumo were station at the front gates and they had to say it was boring. Watch was never fun and it caused them to get drowsy very quickly. Today was no different. The sun was burning in the sky without a cloud in sight. Overall the village was very peaceful. However Kotetsu and Izumo deeply missed that yellow haired haired hyperactive genin who disappeared a little over three years ago. He some how made the village spark with excitement.

"Oh Izumo, don't you think he should be returning soon? The village is getting a bit dull without him."

"Calm down Kotetsu. Jiraiya-sama will return him when he feels he is ready to come back. It's not like anything is going on out there." Izumo answered his best friend silly question for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Come on Izumo, you cannot deny you miss the gaki. He always made life here amazing and exciting. Or you saying you like the village to be dull all the time." Kotetsu asked in a teasing way towards his friends' attitude.

"Well, Tsunade-sama is getting a bit restless without that little gaki in the village. It would be good to have him back." Izumo answered.

Something small suddenly shot past them and enter the village. Seconds later a short figure shot past them right after it. Two more came out but rested against the small post.

"Then again, there is always Konohamaru." Izumo said. Kotestu merely nodded.

"Don't let it get away." Konohamaru shouted as he tried to stay on the cat's tail. Udon and Moegi immediately gave the chase and followed Konohamaru but they were unable to keep up.

"Team Ebisu has to catch the cat again. How many times does this make it this month?"

"I think six." Izumo answered.

Konohamaru had grown up from being the small scrawny eight year old who use to follow his older like brother and boss like rival around. He was now nearly twelve years old, Rookie of the Year and an outstanding Genin who intended to outshine his grandfather's legacy. Behind him, tailing poorly were his two teammates Udon and Moegi. However, unlike Konohamaru who took his shinobi career seriously and trained everyone day to become a great shinobi. Because they didn't train like Konohamaru, they were soon out of breath and just struggling to keep up with Konohamaru and Tora the Cat.

Finally the chasing around the village ended when the cat was cornered in an alley way. Udon and Moegi enter the alley way and collapse after seeing Konohamaru wrestle with the cat. Konohamaru stood up and held the cat up. He didn't look out of breath and look perfectly fine unlike his teammates.

"Yosh, Mission Capture the Cat Tora; Success." Konohamaru shouted. The cat at that moment decided to scratch Konohamaru's face as if it was it's own scratching post. Konohamaru screams could be heard throughout the village. Before they could do anything else an a shadow figure jump down in front of them.

"Ebisu-sensei." The Genin's said.

"Why did it take you so long to capture one cat?" He asked in a would be strict voice.

"Those two were lagging behind causing me to hold off the pursuit." Konohamaru shouted.

"That's not fair Konohamaru-kun. It's just too fast for us Genin's." Udon complained.

"Maybe you should train more seriously. Honestly, you two are going to be Genin's for years if you are going to keep lagging behind in your training. Naruto-nii-chan is going to be Hokage soon and you want to be Genin's while your under him. Don't you want to make him proud and at least get to be a descent Chunin? We can't even take the Chunin Exams because you two aren't strong enough to take it. I'm the one who is being hinder because you two won't even train to get stronger. Soon we will be facing greater challenges. I can feel it." Konohamaru shouted.

"You're being mean Konohamaru-kun." Moegi whined.

"I'm hoping I can be just as strong as Naruto-nii-chan when he gets back." Konohamaru said with his goofy grin.

"Like you're going to be strong monkey-boy." A female shouted behind the group.

"I'm stronger than you Hanabi. I beat you every time, and I can do so again. In fact I bet you anything Naruto-nii-chan will be back before you can even defeat me in a fight." Konohamaru shouted with his fist in the air.

"You got lucky. You should really learn when to stay down when you're beaten monkey-boy. If we went at it right now, I bet you anything you'll be beaten senselessly." Hanabi snapped back.

"You're on flat chest!" Konohamaru shouted. Hanabi grew a vein on her forehead before she leaped at Konohamaru. Konohamaru did the same thing before he was pulled back by Ebisu who was holding him by the back of the shirt. Hanabi was suddenly pulled back as someone also grab the back of her shirt. Holding her was her father Hyuga Hiashi, the head of one of the Four Noble Clans of Konoha; the Hyuga's. Both Konohamaru and Hanabi were still throwing kicks and punches at each other, each trying to hit the other.

"Hanabi, what have I told you about starting fights." Hiashi asked as he held his youngest daughter back. She gave a huff before she folded her arms and look away. Ever since the academy the only student that was able to best her was Konohamaru, even if it was just barely. Hanabi didn't like being bested and didn't know how to take it well. So she tried to prove herself by provoking Konohamaru and hoping to win in a battle of words. Unfortunately that's when the line was cross as Konohamaru compared her size to her sister Hinata, who was clearly a heart stopper.

"But..." Hanabi started.

"No but, you have been given me more than enough headaches than the Hyuga Elder Council. Really, focusing on improving; not impressing." Hiashi stated calmly.

"Konohamaru-kun, must you always pick fights with Hanabi-sama?" Ebisu asked his favorite student.

"She started it." Konohamara shouted like a child. (In many ways he still is.)

"No buts, you need to learn to walk away from fights and not rise to the bait all the time. A wise shinobi looks past those foolish words and moves on." Ebisu said as Konohamara struggled to get free. Ebisu turn his attention to Hiashi who look somewhat annoyed yet amused at the situation.

"Forgive my foolish student Hiashi-sama." Ebisu said as Konohamaru finally pipped down.

"No need to apologize. My daughter should apologize for provoking your student." Hiashi said. Hanabi muttered something that sounded like an apologize before they realized that was the best they would get from her. He bowed to team Ebisu before walked with his daughter in tow. Once they were safely away Ebisu finally release Konohamara.

"Now let's get to the Hokage Tower. We have a mission to turn in." Ebisu said as he lead his team of Genin's back to the Leaf's headquarters. He knew lecturing to Konohamara about fighting with Hanabi would be a waste of his time. So he decided he should leave it alone for the moment.

By the gates two people who haven't been seen in a long time were finally near the village. The first was a tall old man with long white hair. His green clothing had a rest vest that seemed a bit out of place, but the environment of Konoha made it nearly a perfect outfit to blend in. Next to him was a much younger man, someone who appeared to be in his mid to late teens. Like the old man, he too had white hair, but his hair also created a shadow around his eyes. His clothing was also different. He was wearing a white Yukata with blue symbols at the end of the sleeves and the bottom. A sword could be seen strap to the back of his belt. Strap neatly behind him. The only thing that was unusual about his features were whisker like marks on his face. But they were light and almost weren't visible.

Jiraiya looked at his young apprentice in pride. After two and a half years of solid training to the point of exhaustion they were finally returning home. Jiraiya felt pride in him knowing he trained him perfectly but also had some of the best masters train him to be the best he could be.

"It feels like it's been almost a lifetime since I've been here. I can see not much as changed since I left. Though I see they added Tsunad'e old face to the mountain." Naruto said.

"Don't get too excited now, we still have to check in with Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya stated calmly. Naruto said nothing but turn his attention to the village instead of the Hokage monument. He was barely five steps in the village before he walked past a pink haired kunoichi. He didn't even stop to say hello to his old teammate but kept walking silently. Few people were able to recognize Jiraiya and nodded towards him but no one realized the young handsome teen beside him.

When Naruto reach the Hokage Tower he walked past a young Chunin receptionist. She didn't even realize he walked by her until she look up to see Jiraiya looking at her, slightly amused.

"Damn my young apprentice is getting better at stealth than I was at his age." Jiraiya muttered as he walked in.

"Jiraiya-sama, your back. Where is Naruto?" She asked politely.

"He just walked past you." Jiraiya merely stated. He walked past her leaving the young Chunin stun. Jiraiya walked towards the Hokage Office. Realizing his apprentice wanted to make a good impression he walked in to see Naruto standing behind Tsunade and Shizune. It appeared they didn't even realized he was there as he stood calmly behind her. Jiraiya closed the door alerting them to his presence.

"Jiraiya, I see your back." Tsunade said. She look around him for her favorite blond but didn't see him. "Where's Naruto?" She asked hoping the worst didn't happen.

Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk at the two. "He's behind you Tsunade-hime."

Both Shizune and Tsunade turn around to see the new Naruto. It would have been impossible to know it was Naruto but they saw his whisker birthmarks to verity it was Naruto.

"Long time no see Tsunade no baa chan, Shizune nee chan." Naruto said as he vanished and reappeared next to Jiraiya.

_'He's gotten fast. And not just fast... by the looks of it he went through years of training through a short amount of time. It's like he went through ten years of training. His speed is well above Jiraiya's. Not only that... It looks like he has learn more sills than just speed. Jiraiya hasn't just been teaching him techniques and jutsu's. What did he do to him?'_ Tsunade was thinking as she was analyzing Naruto's sudden growth.

Shizuen was having similar thoughts, and couldn't help but think how much Naruto has grown up. His baby fat were gone. He was also just as tall as she was. Clearly he wasn't eating ramen during his journey, but she couldn't help but wonder what kind of diet he went through during his training.

"I see you're back; I trust the training was good and I should expect good results." Tsunade said, watching Naruto closely. Naruto didn't take the bait and stayed quiet.

"Did you think we would come back without any result?" Jiraiya asked in almost disbelief.

"That may be so, but we need to know how ready you are for missions." Tsunade said.

"So your going to have a team of Jounin's evaluate me?" Naruto asked.

_'Indeed having a team of Jounin's would be better than just Kakashi. Something tells me I should listen to him. Jiraiya what did you to him?'_

"I see Jiraiya-sama just didn't train your body, but your mind as well." A voice said by the side windnow. Everyone turn to the side window to see the infamous Copy Cat Ninja. "Yo." Kakahsi greted Naruto with his usual eye smile.

"I see you haven't changed much Kakashi-sensei. Speaking of which, I got you something." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and gave it to Kakashi. Kakashi opens it to see it was a storage seal inside. Looking at Naruto who was trying to hide a small smirk Kakashi raised his right hand into a half ram seal and said "Kai." A puff of smoke appeared before revealing the newest Icha Icha Tactics. Kakashi looked at the book as if it was made of pure gold. "This... this is..."

"The new first edition of Icha Icha Tactics. Paradise Island. It's not even schedule to come out until two months. I know that you like them so I hope you enjoy it." Naruto stated.

"Naruto you shouldn't have..." Kakashi merely stated before he began reading.

However while Jiraiya had a smile no his face, it quickly turn to a frown when he realized Tsunade had a vien threatening to burst from her forehead meaning she was piss but controlling her temper. Knowing her temper as well as he did he began to recognize the danger signs.

"Jiraiya, have you've been teaching Naruto your disgusting habits?" Tsunade half demanded.

"No I swear it, the gaki blackmailed me to giving him that book; honest." Jiraiya said knowing it wouldn't have an effect on the Slug Princess.

"Oh he did, and you agreed." Tsunade said in a sweet voice that caused Jiraiya to start dripping in sweat.

"I really didn't have much of a choice." Jiraiya muttered.

BAM! Faster than most could see, Tsuande's fist came flying and landed in Jiraiya's face causing him to fly out the window and into the open sky.

"Tsunade-sama, that wasn't necessary." Shizuen complained.

"Don't complain Shizune, it felt good to punch the old pervet again. Now Naruto, go to the old Chunin Stadium...huh?" Tsunade said as she look to where Naruto was standing before. She could see several dots surrounding him telling her he wasn't there anymore. She quickly realized he was gone and not in the office anymore.

"He already left the moment you punch Jiraiya-sama, but I get the feeling he'll be there. I got things to do myself, see you later Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it all to hell!" Tsunade screamed. Her voice could be heard in the entire village. Most people froze at hearing their Godaime Hokage screaming at the top of her lungs. Some wonder who would be foolish enough to do such a thing. Most wondered if Uzumaki Naruto was back. However no one had seen the young yellow hair with his goofy grin and orange jumpsuit. So they continued on with their lives.

Tsuande rubbed her forehead unable to believe her favorite gaki had changed so much. He was still able to give her headaches. He just gave them in a new way instead of whining and complaining. A knock on the door disturb her thoughts.

"Enter." Tsunade called out.

"Tsunade-sama, you sent for us?" A beautiful red eyed woman asked as a heavy beard man with a cigarette in his mouth join her.

"Yes, I got a mission for the both of you. It's an A-Rank mission. You are to join Hatake Kakashi and Shizune in evaluating Uzumaki Naruto to a proper shinobi rank." Tsunade said.

"Naruto, he's already back? Isn't it too soon?" Sarutobi Asuma asked.

"Actually I think the timing couldn't have been more perfect. However, I will say this." The two Jounin's listen carefully. Careful not to miss a word from their leader. "Do not underestimate him. He is not the same gaki that left here two and a half years ago. He has changed and in more ways than just strength and speed but intelligence too. I have no doubt he will be expecting you, Yūhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. However I doubt Naruto knows anything about you and he is carrying a katana; a chokutō by the looks of it." Tsunade paused watching the Jounin's reactions. She could see that they were all progressing the information. She decided to spice things up a bit.

Be warn; this is not the gaki who would scream and charge head first into a fight without thinking. Something happen to him during his time away from the village. I can tell you right now, his speed is beyond amazing. I haven't seen anyone move that fast; not since the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato." The Jounin's seem to turn serious. The Yondaime's speed was legendary. If Naruto manage to get speed that rivaled the Fourth's there was no telling what else he had up his sleeves.

"What did Jiraiya-sama do?" Sarutobi Asuma asked.

"I have no idea." Tsunade stated.

"Maybe you shouldn't have punch him out the window." Shizune said with a small laugh. Tsunade threw her a sharp look that clearly told her to shut her mouth.

"That's all, be at the old Chunin Exam stadium by sunset. Dismiss." The three Jounin's disappeared. Leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone. Tsunade lean back and let out a sigh.

"Now we got to find Naruto-kun and let him know the time and place." Shizune said.

"I wouldn't bother trying find the little gaki. If he disappeared then he must have done so to get some alone time. Something tells me he is practicing Mushin."

"Mushin? But that's for Jounin's to learn. Not to mention how difficult it is to master it. I doubt Naruto-kun even knows the first steps." Shizune cried. Tsunade gave a sharp look at Shizune.

"You've always had trouble with practicing Mushin. While I have let my temper run wild, I am a master of Mushin. I can tell if some else's uses it. Naruto has no doubt practice it. Its possible Jiraiya taught it to him; or he found someone to teach him. All I know is that gaki has changed. He is far more mature than I expected. A part of me is expecting him to be that same gaki I first met. Always shouting and boasting about his dreams and desires." Tsunade muttered as she lets out a long sigh.

A knock on the door caused Tsunade to straighten up before she allowed the person to enter. She saw it was her young apprentice, Haruno Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, here's the entrance reports." Sakura said as she handed the report in. Tsunade knew she was looking for signs that Naruto was back so they can go looking for Sasuke again, but after her little meeting with Naruto; Tsunade was willing to bet finding Sasuke was the last thing on Naruto's mind.

"You should go around the village and see if you can find a familar face." Tsunde said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Huh, Naruto's back? But he can't be... he hasn't checked in at the front gates." Sakura said.

"Since when has that gaki ever followed the rules to the latter. If you can't find him then you will find him at sunset at the old Chuunin Stadium."

"I'll go find him right now." Sakura said as she ran out the room.

"That girl will never learn. Times have changed. I sense a dark horizon rising." Tsunade muttered.

Sakura ran through the village before she realized Naruto might be at Ichariku Ramen. She ran to the shop expecting to see the yellow hair idiot. She was surprse to see the store was empty.

"Sakura, how are you. Want some ramen?" Amaya asked.

"Has Naruto been here?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto-kun? I didn't even know he was back. He hasn't stop by yet." She answered.

Sakura left wondering where he could be, then she realized he would properly visit Iruka-sensei.

Meanwhile Naruto enter a Curry restaurant and had a pork Curry. He was enjoying himself and gave a small smile when Sakura past by apparently looking for him. Apparently Tsunade didn't tell her about his new look or she didn't wait to hear about his new style. No doubt she was still expecting him to be wearing his ridiculous orange jumpsuit. He had to say he enjoyed wearing kamino much better. He finished his meal before he left and paid for it. He left looking around. He could see many people were enjoying themselves.

Naruto disappeared with a quick shunshin before he reappeared on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. He felt stronger and greater than he did as a fresh Genin. If Jiraiya's sources were correct than Akatsuki would be making an appearance soon. He knew they were targeting Jinchuriki's for their Bijuu but he didn't know what they wanted with them. However he could guess they were attempting to control the world with the power of the Bijuu's beside them. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He knew his test with the Jounin's wouldn't be easy but he also didn't want to be stuck as Genin for the remainder of his life. He had a sneaky suspicion that most of his comrades from the academy were already Chunin. He was willing to bet even some were Jounin's.

Naruto got up realizing the sun was going to be setting soon. He searches the village before finding Jiraiya's and Tsunade's chakra. Disappearing in a quick shunshin he quickly appeared in the old chunin exam stadium.

"The old stadium? I thought this place closed down." Naruto said as he looks at the gathering people.

"It is. This makes it a good place to hold your trails. I hope you can survive till sunrise Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Naruto, this is a test a lot like the Chuunin Exams. You will be facing four Jounin's. Two of the Jounin's will be carrying scrolls for you to recover. You have one hour to recover them." Kakashi stated.

"Trying to figure out all about me so quickly." Naruto stated. Naruto turn to Shizune who was wearing her Jounin uniform and quickly realized she was going to. "You're all carrying scrolls." Naruto quickly pointed out as he quickly realized Asuma and Kurenai were holding scrolls just as Kakashi and Shizune were.

"That's right. Two of the scrolls are fakes while two hold a special prize for you." Tsunade said. "Your mission is to collect the right scrolls

"So this is to test my intelligence and quick thinking as well." Naruto replied.

"That's right, now are you ready to begin." Tsunade said with a smile on her face. She didn't even bother to wait for a response before she said "Start." The four Jounin's vanished. Naruto quickly vanished and Tsunade watch him clash with Asuma right off the bat.

"Damn gaki was always impatient."

**Near Sunagakure**

"Hey Sasori-Danna, what type of Jinchuuriki are we facing again?"

"The Shukaku. This Jinchuriki is a master of the desert. I doubt you'll be able to beat him with just that small bag of clay." A grunt voice asked.

"Don't worry, Sasori-Danna. My art will be a blast to remember." The young man said. Blond hair whipped around his face as the sands around him blew across. He open up his palm to reveal a mouth was eating something. His partner seemed to be hunch over with a mask on his face. Both wore black cloaks with red clouds. Akatsuki was on the move once again, and they have come to Suna for Sabaku no Gaara.

Hirashin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique

Shunshin – Body Flicker

Sasori-Danna – Master Sasori

Sabaku no Gaara – Gaara of the Desert


End file.
